


Last Kiss

by Mx Magic Fluffenmew (PerpetuallyDone)



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetuallyDone/pseuds/Mx%20Magic%20Fluffenmew
Summary: In which Fulton didn't know, and he wishes he could have changed things.  (A Tumblr Request)





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> DRAKOTTS ASKED:  
Last Kiss (IM GOING FULL SELF-INDULGENT AND REQUESTING FULTON/MARSHALL--)
> 
> \---
> 
> This piece is heavily inspired by @drakotts / @drakotts-does-art ‘s Fulmarsh headcanons and related AU. If you want to know a bit more, please go check out their work.

Fulton didn’t know it would be their last kiss. If he knew, he wouldn’t have treated it like any other. He wouldn’t have taken it for granted, assuming they would do the same for the rest of their lives. 

He wouldn’t have been so chast, so simple. Though he held him in his arms afterward, leaving him with an ache against his chest for years to come, it wasn’t the same.

He tried to reason with himself that perhaps it was better that way. Simple actions, done so thoughtlessly because they had become so second nature. That they simply loved each other so easily, kisses and casual touches in private were as freely done as breathing. It was almost domestic. 

After countless years, he could still replay that final night in his head, like a most bittersweet broken record. It was a cool summer night, a rare evening that they wanted to cherish while they had it. They had soup for dinner, and when they drained the pot, they sat together on the porch, pressed close to each other as the sunset faded and stars speckled the sky. They talked for hours, so wrapped up in each others company. He couldn’t remember the exact conversation, but bits and pieces, and most importantly his voice. Soft-spoken and quiet, both from his kind-hearted nature and his place in his arms where he belonged. 

After so many hours, hushed words turning into mumbles, broken up by stifled yawns, they went inside, undressed, and went to bed. Fulton didn’t think twice about gently cradling Marshall’s cheek in his rough hand, pressing a sleepy kiss to his lips, then laying back down. It was simple, done from routine and love, but there was no deep feeling. No passion. Why would there be? 

When he came running to his beloved’s side the next day, a final kiss, a final ‘I love you’ was far from his mind. If he could just _save him_, they would have so many years ahead for such things. Snowy hands were stained blood from a wound weeping as horridly as he was. Between sobs, he called for help, but there was no doctor, no medic, not even a bandage. 

He didn’t think of one last kiss, not wanting to steal his final breath.

He didn’t think of one last good-bye, as he didn’t want to believe it was the end.

Those who watched in horror said his screams were just as piercing as the bullet.

Those who gossiped said the beagle ended up just a bloody as the sheriff when his <strike>boy</strike>friend got his hands on him.

However no one in the town knew for sure what happened after that day. The only one who truly knew for certain was Fulton, and he refused to believe it. As much as he could repeat the day over and over as easy as the breathing he desperately wanted to stop, he didn’t want to believe it.

There were countless things he wanted to change. Perhaps one day he could.


End file.
